Holiday
by xXviolenceisgolden
Summary: Tsuna is longing for a relaxing holiday. Reborn agrees, and suddenly everyone is there. Oh Crap. This is based off a funny picture. ONE-SHOT with no real pairings, only suggestions. T cos I'm paranoid.


This is a totally random One-shot ficlet. I got it off this picture of them at the beach, which you can view later (the link is at the end ^^). I tried to make this funny, but I failed harder than my recent maths test *shudders* Oh well...

**Warning: **I wrote this while a D18 and 5980 pairings supporter. So yes, there may be hints of boy love in my story. As in, a smudge on the side, so minor you could ignore it. But hey, you know you love it (If not, REPENT!!!).

**Disclaimer: **Why yes, I do own KHR. That's why I spend my time slaving in front of a computer, writing half-rate fanfics and wasting valuable kilobytes.

000000000000

Tsuna sat back with a sigh. Sun, waves and salt air, enjoyed in the company of a few choice friends. It would seem like an ideal situation to most people, particularly as the beach they were headed to was a pleasant, secluded one. Unfortunately, 'most people' did not apply the Vongola heir; who else had a baby home tutor with Spartan methods, fond of firing bullets at you? Besides this he had a family who were either arguing, manipulating people, totally ignoring him, blowing things up, blowing up _themselves_ or crying. Which gets old _really_ fast. So when Tsuna had longingly expressed his wish for a nice, relaxing holiday, Reborn had actually agreed and said they'd go on the weekend.

Alas, Reborn decided that everyone else could also do with a nice holiday, seeing how relaxing was now out of the equation. So come Saturday, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi and Reborn all crowded onto a train. Chrome had decided against coming, and it's not like Mukuro could. Hibari would have killed them, had he been there. Crowding, and all that. He seems to be of the opinion that herbivores move in herds, and had very clearly expressed his opinions regarding such practices. It didn't really matter though; Hibari and Dino had also gone on a holiday, Hibari style, meaning they were having intense, bloody sparring matches in random places. As you do...

Inside the train, everyone scrambled for a relatively empty compartment, and then for good seats. Reborn, dressed up as a beach ball, was sitting on Bianchi's lap. She had a blissful look on her face, which was partly covered in a pair of fashionable sunglasses. Lambo and I-pin were next to Ryohei, who was busy saying that he EXTREMEly wanted a holiday. Yamamoto and Gokudera were, as usual, bickering about some small thing, like who sat on which side and how far personal space extends around a person. Tsuna was next to Gokudera, looking out the window at the city streets flying by, to give way to a more rural area with fewer traffic lights and the occasional rice field. It was really quite peaceful , if you tuned out the noise coming from the other members of the trip. Gokudera was apparently trying to kill Lambo (again) due to some stupid thing he said or did, it didn't really matter.

Much fighting, laughing and two grenades later _(HIEEE...!!! Lambo!! No...Don't throw it over here!! )_, Tsuna was actually glad they'd come. The air was fresh, carried on a cool breeze that brought the smells of the ocean with it. The sun beat down but it wasn't too hot, and they could see some green trees on the sand, just meters away. Bianchi grabbed her picnic basket of evil concoctions, and they all stepped onto the beach.

"Okay, we should probably find somewhere to put our things..." said Tsuna, looking around for an appropriate spot.

"Well said, Juudaime!! " Gokudera's eyes practically sparkled, "What about there?"

'There' happened to be a shaded patch of clean sand, far enough from the water not to get wet even if the tide rose and close enough to still keep an eye on everyone. Tsuna nodded in agreement, and walked over to the spot. Soon, everyone had dropped their things on the cool sand. Yamamoto immediately wanted to go for a swim. He was wearing a pair of red unpatterned boardshorts, and a loose beachy top, which he subsequently removed. Ryohei was wearing his lifesaver swimmers and declared it was a good idea to go for a long swim. Knowing what he thought of as swimming, Tsuna shuddered. It was a miracle Kyoko's brother didn't kill himself, he was that thick. Gokudera was in the middle of saying that he really didn't feel like swimming just yet, when he was forcibly manhandled to the shoreline, picked up and dumped in the water.

"Holy Shit, Yamamoto..! What the hell was that?! I'm still wearing my shirt, you stupid idiot!!!"

"Well, it looks better wet anyway."

Yamamoto laughed good naturedly as Gokudera blushed. He looked like he wanted to drown himself with shame. To hide his embarrassment, the storm guardian pulled out a stick of dynamite, only to realise that the fuse was too wet to light. After more cursing and yelling at Yamamoto, who only smiled and increased his mortification, he resorted to chasing the baseballer and splashing him with water. There was a lot of it around. Lambo jumped up with an inane laugh.

"Lambo-san wants to play too! Ahahaha!!! Prepare to die!!!"

He cannonballed into the water. However, he was too small to make much of a splash. I-pin and Bianchi seemed quite happy to stay dry and sun themselves. No one knew where Reborn had gone. Tsuna decided to lie down on his towel and enjoy the smells and sounds of the ocean. So peaceful. He could smell the brine from the rock pools farther up the beach, and the salt air was tangy to the taste. A couple of seagulls could be heard in the distance, no doubt bobbing in the water in search of a snack. The sound of spashing and mad chortling reached his ears. It seemed the others were enjoying their time in the water. The whisper of leaves, the crunching of sand underfoot, the metallic clang of weapons wielded with murderous intent...

Tsuna's head shot up. _Waitwaitwaitwait...! Back up a second!!What the hell?_ He stood and turned to face the sparse vegetation on the edge of the sand. Sure enough, there were some very obvious fighting noises to be heard, and they were getting louder. Suddenly, a whip flicked past his head, and Dino came into view. He was bleeding a little from various places, but still looked relatively healthy. Romario hovered in the background.

"Oh hi, Tsuna! How's it going?"

"..."

Tsuna didn't have time for his synapses to start firing again when Hibari, also slightly bloody, charged in and aimed a killing shot at Dino's head, which he avoided.

"As you can see," Dino started conversationally, "We've been having lots of fun trying to kill each other this morning."

Hibari scowled and whacked Dino with one of his tonfa. Dino yelped, then laughed as the whip he'd thrown out as he staggered back caught the prefect around one foot, jerking him over. Hibari looked even less amused. Dino walked over to pull him up and, it seemed, slightly _in_.

"What do you say we take a break, Kyoya, before you seriously injure me."

"You weren't even fighting seriously today..." Hibari glared daggers at his grinning tutor.

"Well, I wouldn't want to damage my cute student." laughed Dino, smiling at the look on Hibari's face. Hibari snarled a threat of death by biting at him, before straightening out of a fighting stance and turning to stare at Tsuna.

"H-Hello, Hibari-san, fancy seeing you here..." he stuttered.

Hibari gave him a look that said, Shut it Herbivore, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Baby."

"Ciaossu."

_Oh. They were ignoring him. Hey wait, when did Reborn turn up...?! _

The world's greatest hitman had ditched the beachball outfit in favour of a green and white stripped bathing suit. For once, no mafia hat. He had pink sunglasses on, as did Leon. Dino turned to Romario and said that he and the others could go relax on the beach; the fighting was over. For now, because god knew Hibari needed blood/fighting every four hours. Romario nodded and left. Dino turned back to the others, tangled his feet in a towel and went down, hitting Tsuna on his way.

"...Herbivore."

Dino apologised to everyone in general. Hibari began to walk away, to a more deserted section of the beach. He sat down under a tree and pulled out a book. Hibird fluttered down to land on his shoulder. It didn't seem to matter that he was bleeding from a number of minor abrasions. Yamamoto and Gokudera, along with Lambo and I-pin, gathered around Tsuna, drying off. Ryohei had gone to bother Hibari. The sun guardian just couldn't take a hint, could he? Yamamoto went to get him back without any broken bones. Hibari would attack people for looking at him indecently, without respect for their lowly herbivorous station. Except Dino, who looked at him indecently all the time, but...different. Ahem.

"Ok, what to do now?" wondered Tsuna.

"I know. I've got a game we should play." Reborn smiled. Sorta. He was always smiling. It got disturbing after a while. And this was NOT going to end well.

"AHHH!!! Here comes LAMBO!! Prepare yourself, Reborn!!" Lambo suddenly pulled a meat mallet out of his hair (_So that's where it got to!_) and attacked him. Of course, Reborn dodged and trusty Leon turned into a giant hammer, who whacked the Lightning guardian horn over heels. Lambo pulled out the ten year bazooka, and POOF!! Adult Lambo. Thank god Hana wasn't here. On the other hand, things were pretty chaotic even without her mooning over Lambo. Lightning Guardian sparking lighting at a beach while standing in the water = dead fish. Ah well.

Five minutes later and they finally heard Reborn's idea. It was relatively tame. Sort of like beach volleyball, but without the net. They would be split into teams and could run around, but you couldn't let the ball touch the ground or you were out. The aim was to get the ball to a 'goal' and score. The teams were: Tsuna, Gokudera, I-pin and Bianchi verses Yamamoto, Ryohei, Dino and Lambo. Hibari was asked if he wanted to play:

"If you bother me, I'll bite you to death."

And that was the end of that. The two teams stood facing each other. Yamamoto was grinning, Gokudera was promising that they'd win for him, Ryohei was being extreme, Lambo was half-sulking Bianchi was cuddling Reborn and Tsuna was standing around feeling self conscious. His boardies were blue with a white strip or two, but standing around shirtless was a little intimidating. A bit odd, for someone who spent quite a bit of his time running around in his underwear screaming "REBORN!!!!" Anyway, a short while in and Ryohei got out. He'd punched the ball. It exploded. Reborn, the referee, said that damaging the ball counted as a loss. Bianchi also got out; she turned the second ball into a poisoned cupcake. It was probably on purpose though; she went and sat with Reborn afterwards. Dino managed to trip himself up after half an hour (surprised he lasted that long, actually) and landed on I-pin. Both were declared disqualified, even if one of them was squashed and unconscious.

Finally, it was just Tsuna and Gokudera against Lambo and Yamamoto. Kinda even, except Tsuna and Lambo both sucked and Yamamoto's throws were fast and accurate. They had advanced up and down the beach in their struggle, and were now close to a nice shady tree where a certain cloud guardian was resting. Unfortunately, Yamamoto had to throw his hardest ball right then, which would've been fine, except that the only remaining member of his team was a baby dressed as a cow.

WHAM!! The ball hit Lambo straight in the face. He went flying. Towards Hibari.

_OMG HOLY SHIIIIIT...!_

Lambo smashed into the back of Hibari's head, then fell to the ground. He sat up and started crying loudly. Hibari stood up. You could practically see him sucking the life out of everyone. He turned around. Lambo stopped crying to look at his face. Tsuna wasn't that brave; he'd already dropped to the ground and started praying. Gokudera looked ready for a fight, whereas Yamamoto was being hopelessly naive in thinking they could solve this peaceably. Lambo started crying again, only to be smashed away into the shrubs by a gleaming tonfa.

"...I'll bite you to death."

_*much screaming*_

Reborn was smiling.

000000000000

**OMAKE: **

Tsuna sat in the train carriage with a slice of beef over his bruised eye. Their whole group looked like they'd survived a bomb explosion, with the exception of Reborn who was the only one not dripping blood on the floor. Hibari was scaaary when mad.

He sighed, his forehead resting on the cool glass. Tsuna really wanted a holiday...

000000000000

**THE END!!!**

As you can tell, I don't really like Ryohei that much. In fact, I don't really like the Sasagawa family at all. Kyoko is pretty lame, if you ask me. She doesn't do anything. At least give the girl a gun so she can shoot and be a distraction...!

Anyway, this the way to find the pic that inspired this fanfic. I love this picture ^^ It has Hibari in it!!

---- Type KHR Beach into google images. It's the first one there!


End file.
